


For Science!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Momiji and Haru are evil, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Yuki needs to laugh more, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Summary: Momiji learns a new science fact about rats. Haru wants to try it out. Yuki is not amused.
Kudos: 13





	For Science!

“Yuki! Haru! Guess what?” Momiji ran up to his friends one afternoon, excitement bubbling in his golden eyes. It was a free period for the trio, and Yuki had decided to spend it on the roof of the school. Eventually, Haru had joined him there, looking out at the various students spending their break outside as well.

“Hm? Oh, hey Momiji? What is it?” Haru greeted the smaller Sohma, patting him gently on the head. “Did Touru give you one of her Onigiri for lunch?” The rabbit smiled happily, in his hands the carefully wrapped rice ball sat. “Yes, but that’s not what I came to share! Hatori told me something really interesting the other day! He told me that rats are ticklish! He said a research team from another part of the world tested this out, and found out some rats like to be tickled! Isn’t that interesting?”

Yuki felt himself go stiff, a cold chill running down his spine. Oh no. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. Knowing Hatsuharu…

“They are? Hm, that is interesting. Right Yuki?” The cow zodiac turned to look at his friend, a playful gleam in his eyes. “You know, Momiji. Yuki here is a rat…should we test and see if rats really are ticklish?” He asked the blonde, slowly inching closer to Yuki. Oh yes. He was most definitely screwed. “T-That’s not necessary. Besides, I’d need to be in my zodiac form for that to work!” Yuki tried to talk himself into safety, feeling his heart sink when Momiji’s eyes gleamed with the same mischievous look. “That’s alright, Yuki! I’m sure we can get our answer with you like this!”

Realizing there was no escape, Yuki made a last ditch effort to escape, hoping he could outrun the pair. “Not so fast!” Haru cheered, quickly shooting his arms out and wrapping them around Yuki’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. “Get him, Momiji!” The smaller boy laughed before running up to Yuki, ten fingers poking and prodding at his waist.

“GAH! W-Wait! Wahahahahhahahit!” The prince squeaked, trying in vain to wriggle out of Haru’s arms. It seemed no matter where he turned, Momiji’s tickly fingers followed. “M-Mohohohomiji! Plehehahhahahahahse!” He giggled helplessly, cheeks blushing a warm pink and a smile blooming on his lips.

“Aww! Look at that, Haru! Yuki’s so adorable when tickled!” Momiji cheered, moving his hands towards the taller boy’s ribs, making him squeak. Haru grinned and added to the tickling, the hands around Yuki’s waist started poking and prodding at his stomach. “So he is! Tickle tickle tickle, Yuki!” He teased, making the rat blush deeper. “Hehahahhahaahhaha! H-Hahahahru! Mohohohohohomiji! PlehehehehhahshshEHEHEHEHHA!” Yuki’s laughter raised slightly when Momiji reached his armpits. “Ohoho! Looks like we found someone’s tickle spot!’ Haru teased, grinning as Yuki’s struggles to escape renewed. Tears of mirth dotted his scrunched up eyes, and small squeaky hiccups mixed in with his laughter. “GUHUHUHUHUUHUHYS! PLEAHHAHAHAHAHSE!” Yuki squealed out, signalling he was at his limit.

Haru and Momiji mercifully stopped their attacks, warm smiles gracing their lips. Yuki slumped tiredly, a few residue giggles escaping his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself. Once he composed himself, he glared at the pair, any menace quickly dissolving however by the reluctant smile and blush on his cheeks. “That was uncalled for!” He tried to argue, but it also proved useless.

Haru smiled and hugged Yuki from behind, offering a truce. “Sorry, Yuki. It was too tempting not to try! Turns out science was right!” Momiji nodded happily, offering a hand to Yuki and helping him up. “Yeah! Thanks Yuki for letting us have our fun!”

The three sat in silence for a brief moment before Momiji perked up, a curious look on his face. “Hey, Hatori mentioned that some rats like to be tickled. We answered the first part, but not the second.” Haru grew thoughtful as well, looking at Yuki. “I suppose we didn’t. Hey, Yuki? Do you like being tickled?”

The rat zodiac blinked, his face growing a lovely scarlet color. “Erm, I-” Just then, the bell rang, and Yuki took his chance to run. “Well, gotta go! Talk to you later!” With that, he sprinted through the doors,

“Hehe…saved by the bell.” Haru grinned before grabbing his coat and turning to Momiji. “Well get him later.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! So I wrote this after I found an article about how rats can be ticklish! One thing led to another, and before I knew it, I've written a fluffy fic! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
